Edge of Light
by WolfBlade117
Summary: Being woken up after four and a half thousand years of living and two hundred years of death would put a cramp in anyone's day. Add in murderous aliens, a sleepy traveler and a curious Queen, Naruto Uzumaki's day seems like one big hot mess. But an adventure or two has always set him straight. Pairing undecided.


Another new story, hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>The first thing he heard was some weird buzzing sound.<p>

Low and droning, it was _not_ what he wanted to wake up listening to. Then a voice, full of both curiosity and amazement.

"Can it be? I thought they all died out millennia ago. All but... no, that's impossible."

An eyelid slid back to take in the surroundings, then immediately shut again as the sunlight hit his eye almost directly, which did not help his headache at all. A low groan issued from a throat that sounded like it hadn't had a drink of water in years.

Which it hadn't, incidentally.

Then the buzzing reappeared and the voice along with it.

"O-kay, guess it's slightly possible. Might as well... Guardian? Wake up Guardian!"

Managing to keep his eye open this time, he glared at the little white... thing floating right above his head. He idly noticed a dead tree above his head, the feel of rusted metal pressed against his side and hard dirt under his body.

"Whatever the heck you are, you'd better have a damn good reason for waking me up."

The little cube seemed taken aback, not used to being spoken to that way. A blue bubble grew out around the black center of the thing, the white pyramid shaped points rotating around it in consternation.

"Er... well, I was..."

Before it could continue, a roar reached his ears and the little cube looked back in another direction.

"Bad news. The Fallen are coming."

His eye shut again. Thinking was making his head hurt.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and honestly could not care less."

The little cube looked at him with something resembling angry confusion, as if he'd never dealt with someone like this before.

"B-but, the Fallen are dangerous! We need to get out of here or they'll catch us!"

"Why should they care about me? I'm a recently dead guy who hasn't had a meal in centuries out in the middle of nowhere wearing nothing but my underpants. Which, by the way, have holes where holes shouldn't be!"

"Oh, right. I forgot about that," the little cube said. "Well, since you asked so _nicely_, here are some clothes you can wear."

A shirt, a pair of pants, a pair of gloves, a pair of boots and a helmet appeared out of thin air and fell right on top of his face.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" he said, but sat up and began to get dressed.

"The Fallen are one of the most dangerous creatures known to man, and an entire pack are headed right this way."

"Again, why should they care about me?"

"Because they hate humanity with such a driving passion that they've killed almost a fifth of the entire human population."

He paused in the process of putting his gloves on.

"Okay, I'll admit that's a good point. But still, why bring me back to life if there are so many things waiting to kill me right behind you?"

"I didn't _know_ they were right behind me and even if I had, I still would have woken you up."

"Why?" he asked as he slid on the boots.

"Because you're the last member of a species that supposedly died out an untold amount of years ago. A species with unrivaled destructive potential."

"I know all that," he muttered as he pulled the helmet over his face. "I was there when the only other one died. That still doesn't answer my question."

"Because I believe that potential can be channeled to help the remains of humanity rebuild. With your help, I think we might be able to push back the Darkness!" the cube said, voice full of hope.

"No thanks," he said, laying back down and putting his hands behind his head.

"What!?"

"You heard me. Not interested."

"But... but..."

Before he could say more, he suddenly felt a tug force him towards the Guardian's hand which had come up in the blink of an eye. And not a moment too soon, as a blue beam of light sliced through the air he'd just occupied.

Holding the little cube between his fingers, he frowned up at him. "Better watch yourself, little guy. Apparently it's dangerous out here."

Floating out of the man's hand, he took cover behind the rusted car. "Look, what _would_ persuade you to come with me?"_  
><em>

"Do you have any ramen?"

"Um... not here, but at the tower, there should be some."

"Okay then."

He nearly fell out of the air. "What? That's it!?"

"Said I was hungry, didn't I?"

This time, he actually did fall out of the air.

"Anyway, we don't have anytime to waste. Those Fallen things are getting closer."

"How can you tell? Your radar hasn't been activated yet."

The man stood up and tapped the side of his helmet. "I can hear them."

"I'm going to have to get used to this sort of thing with you, aren't I?"

"Yep."

"Fantastic."

"Well, excuse me, Mister 'oh-my-god-there's-a-huge-ass-dark-thing-coming-to-kill-us-all-I-must-wake-up-any-old-blighter-I-see.'"

"We _really_ do need to get out of here, Guardian."

"And would you stop calling me that? I have a _name_, you know."

The Ghost looked over at him. "Oh really? And what would that be?"

Pulling off his helmet to reveal blond hair the color of the sun and eyes bluer than the deepest ocean, he gave his first genuine, albeit small, smile.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki," he said, turning towards the massive wall that loomed above his head. "Now... let's go kick some ass."

* * *

><p>First chapter done, hope everyone enjoys. Just seems like an awesome crossover to me, so I just wrote down what popped into my head.<p>

I was going to make Naruto a hunter, because that seemed like what would most fit his personality, but then I realized "Why should I pick and choose so early?"

So with that juicy little hint, I'll say goodbye until the next chapter.


End file.
